1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having an antenna device capable of transmitting and receiving (transceiving) radio signals.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal is a portable electronic device that can be carried anywhere and have at least one function of performing voice and video calls, inputting/outputting information, storing data, etc.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, is being provided a user interface (UI) environment for allowing a user to search for or select a function in easier and more convenient manners.
Besides such attempts, a method for enhancing a function of hardware may be considered. Such method includes structural changes and improvements for allowing a user to conveniently use the mobile terminal. As the structural changes and improvements, an antenna capable of transmitting and receiving (transceiving) electric waves may be considered.
An antenna is a device configured to transmit and receive (transceive) radio electromagnetic waves for radio communications, which is an absolutely-required component of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal is provided with various functions such as WiBro and DMB, rather than a voice call. Therefore, the antenna should implement bandwidths for satisfying such functions, and should be designed to have a small size so as to be mounted in the mobile terminal.
To meet such demand, antennas capable of implementing multi frequency bands are being designed. However, the antennas have complicated structures, and it is difficult to independently control parameter values which determine antenna characteristics such as the resonant frequency, the bandwidth and the gain. In order to solve such problems, research on an antenna having a new structure is actively ongoing.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.